And Then I Met You
by Lady-Ravenclaw
Summary: Kagome, A beautiful powerful, inu hanyou fights to survive during the mating season. Male youkai within a hundred mile radias are attracted to her, can she outrun their lust or will she inheriate a little of her own. KagInu
1. Hi, I'm Kagome

Disclaimer: Seriously i wish i did own it.. but frankly it's never gonna happen so.. Nope I don't own it, I just like to have a little fun with it :)  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
*PROLOGUE*  
  
This is the way I see it, frankly I'm probably screwed no matter what I do... and not to make a really terrible pun or anything but when I say screwed, I say it very literally.  
  
Once again i'm on the damned end of the mating season chain, I have no power over anything for the next month or two and if i'm not very very careful i'm gonna end up with an all Braun no brain mate and equally stupid pups.  
  
I'm not a bitter girl, I just don't want to be a female youkai forgotten while the male population dominate the world. I want human and youkai alike to whisper my name in awe.. or at least in horror, ya that's fine too I guess. Not that I take pleasure in scaring or hurting people because i'm just not that kind of half youkai bitch. Whoops did I swear, think I should have termed it inu hanyou instead? oh well I never was one for subtleties.  
  
This will be my second mating season. Female youkia.. and hanyou in my case, come of age at around 15, human years that is. Last year was a disaster and I never want to go through that again. Oh don't worry I won't bore you with details, I just want to make it very clear that I have absolutely no want or need to be forced into a forever bond with a male. I'm very well aware that i'm ranting on and on, but that's what happens when i'm scared. This is the only thing in the world i'm afraid of, i've seen what happens when a reluctant female during mating season is caught. I see how they are treated and what happens during the ritual, not to mention that it goes on for the rest of her life afterward.   
  
Anyway like I said before i'm gonna be remembered forever, i'm going to live free all my life, no disgusting bastard mate.. and defiantly no snot nosed little pups..... no matter how cute i think they are. It'll never happen, I simply will never bow down to a male and if ever I am caught i'll end my own life.  
  
....Momma aren't you proud? i'll never forgot what you taught me during your short life, my promise to you of refusing to submit during mating season holds strong. My one biggest problem, that wasn't really there last year, is that i've made some very strong and threatening males angry with me and i've retained quite a few threats from them.. something about them having me and teaching me my place. Anyway add another whoops, I really need to learn to control my temper a little I guess.  
  
I have one more day to prepare for this struggle, my stomach becomes queasy and I find it hard to sleep, I know i'm the strongest female in the area despite my human half... and id be lying if I didn't say that youkai males prefer strong woman to weak. Not that I blame them because despite my fear, i'd much rather a strong mate then a weak one. Wow I almost forgot something... Hi my name is Kagome.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Stupid place to leave off eh? He he anyway this is the prologue and it 1:30 in the morning and its all of the top of my head so please forgive me if it seems all over the place.. i tend to do that sometimes. Anyway i would really like to have your opinions on the story line, and i will defiantly update for you. Anyway thanx for reading this for part *Luv ya all*  
  
Oh ya and if anyone hear has read my other story *Try Not To Hate Me*... id like to ask you to not hate me :S and it's gonna get an update very soon, I had it all on my computer till my dad took it in and got it wiped, so i lost everything and i've just been to lazy to do it all over. I am now however beating myself to finish! 


	2. Naraku's Proposal

Disclaimer: Nope, Still don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, or any of the rest of them... i'm so deprived:(  
  
Hey All: Sorry this one took me so long, and again sorry for the shortness **at least it's longer then the last one**, please forgive bad grammer too! I wrote this up fairly quickly because after this I probably won't post another chapter for a couple of weeks. I'm very sorry but i have Exams in less then 2 weeks and I desperatly need to start studying! So I just wanted to give you guys one more chapter before my life ends for a little while! Thanx And Enjoy  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome Gazed out at her reflection upon the clear calm river, slowly stripping away the layers of fabric built up over the years. These layers served to keep her warm and to hide the feminine figure that lurked underneath. This would most likely be the last bath, for a while at least, that she could spare without fearing the danger of what was to come, the mating season.   
  
She shed the oversized shirt, and mens pants, along with her prized fire rat jacket and stepped into the cool, soothing river. She would miss this the most, for the next two months she would have to cut her bathing time in half. Not that she wanted to, but a naked women bathing is an open invitation for any lusty male during the mating season.   
  
Kagome sighed as she lowered herself into the water, every inch of her body was consumed and covered, cooling her down after a hard strenuous workout that morning. She looked up into the afternoon sky and let a sly smile form upon her pink, full mouth.  
  
"If only all males could appreciate a bath like this, I might not even mind having a mate if they bathed once in awhile!"  
  
Kagome snickered and dove under the water, swimming masterfully down the edge of the lake and back, not surfacing for a breath until she could take it no longer. When she did, she shook herself dry and flung a stray raven colored lock of her hair back over her shoulder, then gathered the rest of it up and tied it back with a leather strap. If measured while it was up her hair reached down bellow her shoulder blades, when down it easily hit the small of her back.   
  
Her body was sleek and tanned, her muscle tone was easily recognized but not bulky like a males. Twitching two pure white Inu ears, that sat on the top of her head, she listened for any threatening sounds, all was utterly quiet. She folded her ears back on her head and preceded to make her way out of the lovely waters, not wanting to leave, though knowing it was too dangerous to stay.   
  
'This kind of silence is never good, its afternoon but there are no birds singing, no bugs humming, nothing. Something is stocking me...'  
  
Once again Kagome shook the remaining droplets of water off of her body, spraying the ground around her, and dressed steadily. She took this time to close her eyes and focus on the scents around her, it was very faint but even his faint smell was enough to disgust her and draw him out.  
  
"I had no idea that a youkai of such high breeding, like you, would lower himself to peeping on innocent girls as the bathed." Kagome kept her voice as monotone as she could and focused in on the direction of one of the sickest, most demented laughs she had ever heard.  
  
"Why my dear, you know me better then that, I would never degrade you in such a way. I simply heard you splashing around and thought perhaps a young girl had lost her breath and was drowning. You see I only came to help." A young man clad in a baboon pelt slithered his way out of the trees and slowly removed the baboon head presenting a tight lipped smile on his handsome evil face.  
  
"I suppose you actually think that I'm so naive that I'll believe that. If you do, you are sadly mistaken." Kagome's golden eyes shot daggers at the man, Naraku, the bastard you had ruined her life.   
  
Sighing, Kagome absentmindedly ran her fingers over the deep red gashes underneath her left eye, that marred her otherwise flawless face. "What do you want Naraku?"  
  
"You know Kagome, it's never a smart thing to let someone know that they are getting to you, with such a action."  
  
Kagome blushed and snatched her hand away, thoroughly pissed off that he had noticed. "Hey didn't I just ask you what the hell it is that you want! Kami Sama, does it always take you so long to answer such a damned simple question!"  
  
With that he was gone, not so much gone as he was no longer where he was before. Frantically Kagome swung her head around and caught his movements too late. There he was not two inches away from her tracing one gnarled finger down her neck. Kagome shivered in disgust.  
  
"You know what it is I want Kagome, the same thing I've wanted for years." His face came dangerously close to hers and moved to whisper in her ear. "You, it's that simple, I want you and I shall have you. Become my mate tonight Kagome, I'm so tired of this game your playing, we both know how frightened you are of being taken by a weak male fool. If you mate with me I can give you everything you want, everything you need and you will bear my youkai spawn."  
  
It took all of Kagome's will not to gag at his repulsive words. "Well, I think you also know what it is I'm about to say to you my darling Naraku! I would rather become the whore of snake youkai then mate with you!" With that Kagome leapt into the air bringing down her clawed hand, intent on killing the loathsome creature named Naraku, but instead hit nothing but air and ground.  
  
Kagome struggled to regain her balance and shot her glance skywards to see Naraku's figure hovering several feet above the trees.  
  
"Stupid bitch, I gave you an option, a way out of having to deal with that that scares you most! No longer will I give you the choice I have been far more patient with you then I ought to be!"  
  
Kagome strained her eyes, determined not to lose sight of him in case he thought it would be a good idea to attack her.  
  
"You will be mine Kagome, I know how this mating season will be for you! I promise that I won't come after you but I know that when you're too tired to keep fighting you'll come looking to me for help!"  
  
Then he was he was gone, it took him barely a second to completely disappear, he was not only gone from sight but also not a trace of his scent lingered in the afternoon air.  
  
Kagome collapsed upon the ground, spent, too tired from battling her own emotions to remain standing. She knew that he wasn't joking, he would use all of his power to get her. The worse part about it was he had more of a chance in getting her then she had of escaping him.  
  
Kagome flopped down on her back resting her head on her crisscrossed arms and closed her eyes. 'Boy, life really does suck sometimes."   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Hope you liked that! also I promise to try to stop useing Kagome's name so much..... I just couldn't help it! :'(   
  
Anyway thanx to all those who reviewed on my last chapter I really Appreciate it a lot, and please feel free to review some more! Bye-bye For Now!  
  
Oh! one more thing Inuyasha will be in the next chapter I promise! 


	3. The First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY character from Inuyasha, however much I wish I did, I don't so I must go on with my life!  
  
Also warning, I think maybe this chapter is a little wordy and too much description not enough action. I will fix that problem with the next chapter so please bare with me and keep reading and I'll do my best to make it more action packed and less boring! THANX I APPRECIATE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
'Shit, you'd think that I could have a night of peace, but no I just had to run in the Wolves.' Kagome pushed her way through a clutter of branches and leaves slashing, in half, a tree top that had the audacity to be in her way.   
  
"Go find your food somewhere else you ugly no good son of a whore!" Leaping up over the tree tops Kagome focused her sights on the nearest body of water and grabbed onto the next tree, using the momentum to force her onward. Meanwhile the remaining wolf following at her heals, was making increasingly annoying growling and snapping sounds. He was catching her up.  
  
The sun had set barely more then an hour ago, and already the wolf clan was spread out looking for any lowly and alone pray they could find. Kagome, Shocked to think they'd actually be out this early during a new moon, had been caught off guard while feeding. 'Damn, don't they usually regroup during the new moon.."   
  
Kagome, who was so focused on making her way to the body of water, missed a thick branch sticking out into the open and ran square into it. It snapped off at the hilt, but not before forcing every last molecule of air to leave her lungs. Giving the wolf the precious seconds it needed to grab at a fold of fabric at her ankle and yank her out of the air.   
  
Stunned, Kagome flailed out her limbs in order to detach her attacker from her leg. Her arms she used to try and grab on to anything she touched. Her strategy had been to keep to the air until she reached a body of water, wolves were known to be far weaker in the water, but on land they were fierce.  
  
Not a second past before Kagome collided with solid ground, sending surprisingly sharp and familiar pains through her ribs and head. Given no time to regain her composer, the wolf maliciously yanked on her hair dragging her centimeters from where she had landed.   
  
Kagome bit her tongue to keep from screaming out, nobody ever wanted visitors in this kind of situation it only made matters worse. She rolled onto her back and grabbed at the wolfs face, dragging open its's muzzle of razor sharp, pointed teeth and whipped her hair free of its entrapment. Once her hair was loose Kagome flung the wolfs face into the ground and jumped to her feet, bringing one foot down upon the wolfs neck.   
  
"You bastard! You stupid wolf, did you think I'd be easy pray for you. Never ever underestimate the power of inu female!" With that Kagome stepped down on the wolf's neck until she heard the satisfying crack she was waiting for. She then kicked the body away from where she stood, and flicked her hair out of her face. This was turning out to be a really rotten day. First Naraku, then the wolf clan. Both encounters left her wounded and shaky, she could always deal with physical wounds but emotional wounds were the tricky ones. Shaking Naraku from her head, she sat down to steady her fuzzy vision.  
  
The wolf clan had really done a number on her. There had been six of them in the beginning. They had surrounded her with ease and attacked in one fowl swoop. The first three went down easier then water, but the next two got in some fairly hard hits before they too joined their comrades. It was that last one that had caused Kagome the most problems, he must have been the leader in that particular group. He left his greeting card all right, in the shape of a freely bleeding wound in her ankle, where he took her out of the sky, and what felt like broken ribs and a nasty headache.   
  
Kagome sighed and got to her feet cringing at the pain in her body and the sight of all the blood she was losing from her ankle. 'Damn, if I don't clean this out quick im gonna have a whole hoard of youkai and wild animals on my tail.'  
  
She made her way to the big mass of open water, which she had intended to go in the first place, and stripped off her blood soaked ruined pants and slipped her ankle in. The water felt cool and good on her wound, but the blood was filling the water around it, making sick pictures that Kagome didn't have the strength to look at.  
  
No matter how independent she was, Kagome knew when she needed proper care and now was the time. Usually she'd do it herself, being a inu hanyou really helped in the super healing area of her life, but with mating season approaching within the next couple of hours, she would make easy pray for any number of stupid strong youkai.   
  
Taking a think strip of fabric from her ruined pants she bandaged the wound and got to her feet again. This time with less dizziness and more throbbing pain. "Ok Kagome where too." She whispered to herself hating the sound of silence in the air. "Naraku I'm sure would love to hear from me, but safe to say I'd rather die then go to him.. Shit I really gotta start making some friends."   
  
Kagome looked around searching for some hidden sign, noting that the blood in the water had dispersed to new areas and was barely visible. "This water must lead to a village, or a small town of some kind." Kagome cringed at the thought of going into any village, personally she had nothing against humans, her father had been one in any case and he had been very kind. Or at least that was how she remembered him, she was not more then six years old when he died. However, humans tended to have a problem with her, they were often mean and treated her as though she were some sort of child gobbling monster. She was a hanyou, but she was not a monster. Chances are if she were to walk into the village looking like she did, they'd still come after her with pitchforks and other farming equipment as such. "Do I really have a choice, if I don't at least try I'll be stuck out here all night and in the morning find myself in the hands of something disgusting, like Naraku." Kagome ran a blood caked finger over the red gash underneath her left eye, and shuddered. No She definitely did not have a choice.   
  
After nearly a half an hour of walking, or skillful hobbling some might say, Kagome managed to find a small village. It stood only meters away from the small plush forest, where she was at the moment, trying to gather the courage to go onwards. Ever so slowly she took one step after another until she was steadily making her way towards the village. Completely missing the sound of something heavy drop down unto the dewy grass from above.   
  
Entering the perimeter of the village Kagome felt sure that she had entered unnoticed, so preceded to the center, hoping to meet with the village miko or healer, before she met up with any frightened villagers. A sleepiness was dulling her senses, while the pain in her ankle, chest and head seemed to seep out into the rest of her body causing the throbbing to increase by ten. She stumbled over a dip in the ground but quickly regained her balance. It was then that her ears perked up and heard the rumbling of someone talking in a low but seething voice.  
  
"Well now, here I was trying to catch up on some sleep when I see a dark shadow lurking below my tree and making its way towards the village. You wimpy wolves will never learn will you!" Kagome spun on her heel and dropped to the side just as a punch landed in the spot where she had previously stood. "Who the hell do you think you are passing out insults like that! I should make you eat your words you bastard!" Kagome leapt out towards the man with the hopes of knocking him over but succeeded in only causing stabbing pains to pass through her ribs and ankle. Taking that advantage the man encircled Kagome's wrist and maneuvered it behind her back, pushing her to the ground. "For a youkai you're pathetically weak, even if you are a bitch!" Growling Kagome ignored her body's screams of mercy and used her legs to push upwards, with all her might, flinging her captor into a wall. He held strong and gripped her wrists even harder.   
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you that insulting a women like me, will only cause you a whole lot of pain!" Kagome slammed him back into the wall a second and third time, but his grip never weakened. Her strength was being sucked out of her every time she moved, and yet his grip never seemed to slacken. "Let go, dammit, you stupid human if you don't let me go I'll.." Kagome let the words hang in the air for effect, she really had no idea what she would do to him, she'd never hurt a human. Finally after a short while, she felt completely drained and sunk down on her knees no longer able to stand, panting, trying hard to regain her strength.   
  
"You're nothing but a weak pathetic fool, using empty threats like that on me. I have no remorse for a female asking for trouble." The man preceded to pull Kagome to her feet, surprising her by how very gently he went about it. Kagome looked at him closely and for the first time noticed how young and handsome he was. His black hair was thick and shiny, putting her own to shame. She could not make out his eye color yet but his figure was very appealing. He wore a deep red colored pair of pants, that if she wasn't mistaken looked to be made out of the same fire rat pelt as her own favorite jacket. He wore no shirt, and his chest was pure masculine muscle. Not bulk, but lean strong muscle.   
  
As he moved he did it gracefully with a long straight back, making her eyes follow him, tracing the lines of his spine and shoulders. "Dammit.." Kagome muttered in disgust, "what am I a hormone driven slut." all the blood she had lost must be affecting her mind she decided. The man ignored her and stopped at a door and knocked. They waited not long before it was answered and a blinding light forced Kagome to shut her eyes and turn her head away. "Keade baba I find this roaming around, I don't think you'll need to worry about her she's pretty weak and pathetic."   
  
"You just wait until I'm up to par, you spoiled jack ass! Then we'll see who's the weak and pathetic one!" Kagome growled.  
  
The Keade baba women took one long searching look at Kagome and stood aside to allow them to enter, "Hmm bring her in please, perhaps ye meant no harm my child?" Kagome blinked and looked at the old women, and she was very old, her face was sagging in every direction and she was very small. Granted she had hair but it was more grey then Kagome's ears were white. She seemed kind, but the kind ones, in Kagome's opinion, were often the more dangerous.   
  
"Ye are badly injured my child, Inuyasha, did ye have to beat her like this. Could ye not have just brought her to me?" The man pushed Kagome into the room, and walked around to sit against the wall. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I barely touched her, she wore herself out, Kami Sama my head's already pounding from her pushing me into the wall. Anyway it's like I told you she's weak and useless." The women named Keade baba shook her head and walked towards Kagome, "are ye injured my child?" Kagome looked towards the man that Keade baba had called Inuyasha, it was a very odd name for a human but she found it oddly fitting. She had never met a human who was quite as strong as he obviously was.  
  
"I'm not a wolf demon, like he seems to think, however, they are what caused my injuries. I was attacked about an hour from here not long after sunset." Kagome pulled up her pant leg to show the blood soaked bandage. "I came here looking for care, believe me I didn't want to, but I had no choice." The last statement was pointed towards Inuyasha, he knew it too, for he opened his eyes and mumbled something that oddly sounded like 'Feh'.   
  
Kagome stared at him, completely struck dumb by his gaze. In her own opinion she wasn't a romantic but his eyes sent poetry up her spin. They were deep, soulful, kind, violet eyes. She had never seen eyes like his before. They held a gentleness, unlike everything else about him, but still there was something very strange about them. She couldn't stop staring at him, she had never felt anything like this before. Deep down inside her a funny feeling was surfacing, there was something wrong and strange about him, he couldn't be real. It was as though what she was seeing was some sort of lie. He smelt human, there was no magic around him, and he was beautiful. 'What is it about you, what are you?' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"A hem.. Poor child, ye must be in a world of pain. I shall bandage the wounds for ye, and ye are welcome to stay the night to heal." Kagome started and snapped her head away from the man named Inuyasha, embarrassment flooding her cheeks."Uh, thank you, uh Keade baba." She stammered, lowering her face to hide her blush. The old women smiled warmly, and slowly left the room, leaving Kagome alone with the disturbing yet haunting Inuyasha.   
  
When Kagome was convinced of the disappearance of her blush, she raised her head and glanced towards the wall. The man named Inuyasha sat there, staring openly at her, Kagome blushed and lifted her face to the ceiling. When she looked down again he was still there, though this time with a self satisfactory grin on his face. Kagome cursed him, letting a low pitched growl escape from her throat. Try as she might to make it sound threatening, the only reaction given to her was his laughter, louder this time with a hint of mockery.  
  
'I have a feeling that meeting him is going to change my life for the worst.' Kagome thought, as she rolled her eyes up into her head and stuck her tongue out at him. This action gained the desired affect and his laughing stopped, he looked as though he were about to burst. It was Kagome's turn to laugh now, and she did maliciously. 'But On the other hand, maybe this won't be so bad after all.'   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Ok, you can't say that, that was sort.... Well it wasn't really long but it was long enough. Anyway sorry this took so long but I've busy with exams and then rearranging my life around my new courses! Anyway I've noticed in this chapter that I got awfully wordy and there was maybe to much description.... hmm I dunno there was something in there that was kinda throwing my off a little. I want to mention that I hope the chapters from now on will have more talking and action and less well boringness (I PROMISE). For the next chapter I have big plans for Kagome and Inuyasha. You know fighting, talking, more action, all around fun funness. Also if anyone knows a good *Beta* please recommend them so I can get some insight on my writing I'd really appreciate it! THANX FOR READING! 


End file.
